League of Intelligent Humans
Goal We, the nations of Cybernations hereby establish an institution, fate allowing, for the mutual benefit and satisfaction of its constituents. The wise and intelligent who are in membership of this great institution, this pact among nations, work for the goals of peace, economic prosperity, and mutual defense. In order to maintain this network and commonality we ordain and establish this Constitution for our organization, the League of Intelligent Humans. Constitution :Source Article I: The Tribunal Section 1: General Abilities The Tribunal shall act as the primary executive body of the LIH with all powers therein and the ability to supersede any Ministry in the execution of any policy, if deemed necessary and proper by a majority vote in the Tribunal. On the forums the Tribunal shall retain all administrative capabilities, hence it is only logical that their job be the execution of policy. The Tribunal shall approve or veto all policy created by the Council of Ministries. Upon approval, the policy shall be executed by an executive or executive organization, such as a Ministry or the Tribunal itself, which shall be specified by the Tribunal. The Tribunal or any member thereof may bring any issue to the Council of Ministers. The Tribunal will act as the ‘Leader” of the LIH for all diplomatic purposes and will retain, special wartime abilities. During a war, or in a scenario in which the alliance defcon is one or two, the Tribunal shall be given complete control of the alliance to do with as they see fit during this emergency. However it is the Council of Ministries job to determine the current alliance defcon. The Tribunal has the right to declare war on other alliances and peace with warring alliances, as well as the ability to approve and/or nullify any and all treaties. If the signing or nullification of a treaty is seen as a reckless maneuver that endangers the LIH, the Council may overturn the decision with a unanimous vote. Under unanimous agreement, the Tribunal may expel any member at any time. However should the issue of expulsion come up and not receive this unanimous agreement, then the nation in question shall be sent to the Council of Ministries for trial. The decision of the Council of Ministries concerning trials stands regardless of the Tribunal’s desires and must be executed as per the Council’s request. The same system applies for the execution of all disciplinary action against LIH member nations. For formal procedures for crimes and the charging thereof see Article 2 section 3. Should the Tribunal call for the expulsion of a minister, he/she shall be treated as if the Minister in question were a normal LIH-member who received only a majority and not a unanimous call for expulsion by the Tribunal. Section 2: Limits on the Power of the Tribunal The Tribunal, may not, under any circumstances, do any of the following: #Prevent, stop, delay, or otherwise interfere with meetings of the Council of Ministries. #Veto or refuse to enact policies created by the Council of Ministries concerning a trial, as defined in Article 2 section 3, of a member for crimes. #Censor the free speech of LIH members on or off the forums (with exceptions for maters of LIH security). #Expel one of its own. A Tribunal member may call for the Expulsion or removal from office of another Tribunal member, but must follow the procedure as set forth in Article 2 Section 3 paragraph 2. Section 3: Election and Removal of Tribunal Members The Tribunal shall be elected through means of a democratic general election by the Members of the LIH and shall hold office until, expelled, officially removed from office for offenses, or upon resignation from office or the League. This election shall be held when this Constitution is ratified and immediately after the removal from office or expulsion of any Tribunal member. A Tribunal member may be expelled from the LIH or merely from his/her position by means of a trial, as defined in Article 2 section 3, before the Council of Ministries and the remaining Tribunal members or by a unanimous call for expulsion or impeachment from, the Council of Ministries. Article II: The Council of Ministries The Council of Ministries as a governing body shall act in some respects as an executive body, a legislative body, and a judiciary. It shall consist of 5 members with moderation abilities on the forums, appointed by the Tribunal at the ratification of this constitution. From then on Ministers shall be up for general election every 3 months. Ministers may be re-elected indefinitely and may resign at any time. Section 1: Executive Responsibilities The Council’s executive obligations shall be organized in the form of 5 different ministries each minister shall take on the executive duties of that ministry and enact policy therein. It is in this way that the Council of Ministries behaves as an executive cabinet, to manage certain policy. The ministries shall consist of these 5: #The Ministry of Peace: which shall concern itself with the peaceful resolution of wars between LIH members and other nations. The Minister of Peace shall lead the War Room Forum and all forums and threads therein. The managing of these forums and organization of the LIH’s military capabilities shall be his/her responsibility. He/she shall act as sole negotiator and intermediary between LIH members and opposing nations and should be the first informed if an LIH member nation is attacked. #The Ministry of Finance: which shall concern itself with the allocation of loans to LIH members or to non-LIH members in the form of reparations for illicit transgressions by LIH members. The Minister of Finance shall lead the “Ministry of Finance” forum and shall manage all forums and threads therein. He/she shall be responsible for the approval of all loans and determine whether loans need be repaid and in what fashion. He/she shall also approve all new Lotteries, but shall not control the flow of money between LIH members for nonofficial purposes. #The Ministry of Foreign Affairs: Shall appoint diplomats and approve foreign embassies as well as diplomatic masks. These diplomats shall manage as many LIH embassies and conduct diplomatic relations with as many other alliances as the Minister of Foreign Affairs sees fit. He/she shall also gather important information concerning CN politics and other alliances. Additionally he/she, the appropriate diplomat, or the Tribunal (or any members thereof) will be the sole negotiators with other alliances, especially concerning the resolution of disputes involving warring LIH nations. #The Ministry of Internal Affairs: Shall be responsible for retaining the activity of the forums by filling them with interesting topics and cleaning out the old. Additionally, he/she shall be responsible for counterintelligence, the discovery of foreign spies, and multiple accounts. Disseminating information throughout the alliance and operating to inform alliance members not active on the forums, who for any reason should need to be contacted, on the authority of the Tribunal or CoM, shall also be a duty he/she must fulfill. #The Ministry of Recruitment and Propaganda: which shall concern itself with the recruitment of new members and the dissemination of advertisements both on the CN forums and through the CN private messaging system. The Minister of Recruitment and Propaganda is to send out recruitment letters through the CN private messaging system to non-LIH member nations. He/she shall also keep the LIH CN forum updated and recent. All ministries are required to give reports in their respective forums in the Council of Ministries forum on a bimonthly basis, including all information of any importance and relevance concerning events during the previous two weeks. The Ministry of Peace and the Ministry of Foreign Affairs should give recommendations for the alliance defcon in each report. This recommendation will be considered and reviewed by the Tribunal, which will then set the Alliance defcon. The Ministers may appoint lieutenants to aid them in executing their duties and may organize them as they see fit. Each Minister must appoint one lieutenant that shall take his/her place during his/her extended absence from the forums. These lieutenants shall serve the rest of their Minister’s term in the event of that minister’s expulsion, removal, or resignation from office. The lieutenants shall, as one cast the tie-breaking vote in joint hearings between the Tribunal and the Council if it is required. The lieutenants shall receive no extraordinary forum mask. Section 2: Legislative Responsibilities The Council of Ministries is obligated to fulfill a number of Legislative responsibilities within the LIH that include but are not limited to the following. Any policy brought up in the Council as a poll, be it by a Tribune, a Minister, or an LIH member must be voted upon. The Council of Ministries has the right to pass and make law any policy that it deems necessary and proper for the continued, efficient existence of the LIH as an alliance. All policy passed by the Council of Ministries must be brought to the Tribunal for final approval and include a recommendation on who shall execute the policy. The Council may overturn any veto of policy made by the Tribunal, with a unanimous vote. Any significant change made by a Minister, within their Ministry must be voted upon as policy, however, mere organizational changes need not bother the Council of Ministries as a whole. If a Minister enacts changes within his/her department that infringe upon the rights of the Council to make policy, then the issue may be brought to the Council by any LIH member. The Council shall then decide the legitimacy of the change. If it is illegitimate and not within the rights of the individual minister then it shall be voted upon as a policy. If it is decided that the change is legitimate, then the issue shall be put to rest for the remainder of the existence of the LIH. Every policy decision shall have a specified time period before which the suggested policy must gain a majority to be passed by the Council. This time period shall be no more than 5 days, and shall be set by the member who proposes the policy. If the policy does not gain the necessary 3 council votes in favor, then it shall not be passed to the Tribunal for approval and shall never become law. However, the policy may be amended and resubmitted to the council with the approval of the Tribunal. If the policy again fails to gain the necessary majority of 3 within its time limit, then the policy may not be submitted again until the start next Council of Ministries electoral cycle. Section 3: Judicial Responsibilities The charging of any crime against and LIH member be it by another LIH, member or the LIH, as a whole shall be made in the Council of Ministries forum. There open conversation in which evidence is presented concerning the nature of the infringement committed is discussed as well as the appropriate disciplinary action. As is stated in Article 1, with a unanimous vote, so long as it before the end of the Council’s Trial, the Tribunal may expel or impose disciplinary action on any LIH member (this excludes Ministers, see Article 1). After an appropriate display of evidence, as determined by the Council, a Poll shall be held specifying which disciplinary action is to be taken, if any is deemed warranted. If a Minister or Tribunal member is charged with a crime or any questionable offense, such as the neglect of duty, the Minister or Tribunal member shall go through similar proceedings, with the exception that the remaining Ministers and Tribunes shall try them in an open forum. During the trial the Minister or Tribune in question shall have all rights of forums administration and/or moderation suspended, until a decision is reached. After sufficient evidence has been displayed as determined by the remaining Ministers and Tribunal members, a poll will be held determining the appropriate disciplinary action. If there is a disagreement on the constitutionality of a policy or any constitutional dispute, then it shall be examined by a joint hearing of the Council of Ministries and the Tribunal. If it is only deemed necessary that a part of this constitution be interpreted differently, or any other noninvasive action, then a simple majority is required. If there is a tie, then the opinion of each Minister’s designated chief lieutenant shall be heard as the tie-breaking vote. If it is deemed necessary to amend this constitution, then the procedure to amend this constitution must be followed as outlined in Article IV. If it is deemed necessary to amend this constitution, but the amendment does not pass the required process, then the issue shall be resolved through non-invasive constitutional means. Offenses that may be punishable by expulsion and/or removal from office include but are not limited to: #Attacking an LIH member Nation #Aiding a nation attacking an LIH member nation, without express consent from the Minister of Peace, the Council of Ministries as a whole or the Tribunal as a whole. However it is also an expellable offense if the Minister of Peace is found abusing this power. #Spying without express permission from the Council, the Tribunal, or the Minister of Foreign Affairs on another alliance. If the Minister of Foreign Affairs is found abusing this power, then he may be punished with expulsion. #Consistently neglecting or inappropriately engaging in one’s Tribunal or Ministerial duties. This includes commencing in the work of another minister without his/her consent, the consent of the Council, or the consent of the Tribunal. However any member may aid in recruitment so long as they do not interfere with the Minister of Recruitment and Propaganda’s strategy and/or ability to recruit. #Carrying active membership in another alliance. Section 4: Limits on the Power of the Council Neither the Council of Ministries nor the Ministers it consists of may commence in any of the following under any circumstance: #Pass and/or Enact Policy that would interfere in the free speech of LIH members (with exceptions for maters of LIH security). #Prevent or interfere with Tribunal meetings, or enact policy thereof. #Overrule the Tribunal’s ability to supersede any executive ability. #Perform duties outside their preset Ministerial duties, without express consent from the Minister whose job they are performing, or aiding in performing, or express consent from the Tribunal, and/or Council as a whole. Article III: Admission of New Members The LIH shall admit any nation, which signs itself, requesting admission, in the LIH sign up thread on the LIH offsite forums. The LIH CN forums exist for the purpose of directing members to the LIH offsite forums. Specifically, the act of properly masking LIH members, hence admitting them, shall reside in the hands of the individual Tribunal members. All nations who wish to join must give this information in their post requesting admission into the League. #Nation Name #Nation Ruler #Nation Strength #Team Color Any nation found to be in another alliance is subject to expulsion and possible military action. Article IV: Amendment and Ratification Ratification of this constitution for the League of Intelligent Humans requires, by the old system, a majority in the Council of Policy and a majority in the Tribunal. Any changes to this constitution, be it by amendments or other forms of editing must be done through the following process. The issue of amendment must be brought to either the Tribunal or the Council and must gain full and unanimous support from the Tribunal and a supermajority in the Council. If the Council and Tribunal do not approve the amendment then it may be sent to the general forum, where, if it gains a ¾ majority of approval from the general LIH membership as a whole, then it shall be put into effect. An amendment may also be instated if, via a constitutional dispute, the Council and Tribunal decide in a trial that an amendment is necessary. In this case, after the trial has been resolved, the same process must be executed. If the process fails to allow an amendment, then the trial must be resolved by constitutional means. That is, if the constitutionality of a policy that has been enacted is argued, and it is deemed necessary to edit this constitution such that th! e policy may be legal, and an amendment cannot be made, then the policy must be made null and void. The Guarantees The LIH government guarantees to its members that it shall not: #Abridge its members’ rights to free speech and expression so long as they are not conducive to activities that undermine the LIH, with respect to criticism of the government, which shall remain legal. This freedom of expression on the forums is unlimited so long as it is within the policy agreement set forth by the Invisionfree Corporation and Cybernations. #Pass any policy wherein disciplinary action is or may be conducted ex post facto. #Refuse membership or eligibility for office based on grounds of religious creed or belief system. #Charge or try any member for the same crime twice, nor may they be forced to bear witness against himself or herself. #Force any member into paying excessive reparations to a nation, which they attacked, with exception to the appeasement of another alliance. #Charge interest on any loans given to members with exception to late fees if the nation in question does not repay its loan in a timely fashion. Additionally no loan period, before interest is charged, may be excessively beyond that nation’s mean to repay and shall give a comfortable margin and extensions for catastrophes. #Place excessive periods of privilege suspension of accused members during trials, nor extend trials or policy hearings for unnecessarily long periods of time. Signatories We the undersigned hereby ratify and establish this constitution for the League of Intelligent Humans – *Soiz Tach of Callisto, Tribunal Member and Co-Founder *Vash Diduca of Really Cold Russians, Tribunal Member and Co-Founder *King Kolache of West Vine Land, Tribunal Member *Drummerbenji of Vorlagen, Minister of Propaganda *PrincessElizabeth of Forabatum, Minister of War *Lord Ilpalazzo of =ACROSS=, Minister of Finance *Zak92 of Desiland, Minister of Recruitment Category:Alliances Category:Black team alliances